


Bad Writing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What have you got so far?”
Relationships: Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 13





	Bad Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 720 "a dark and stormy night"

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee, answering the video call. “Can I call you back?”

Abby frowned. “ _Not until you tell me what’s wrong._ ”

“Nothing, really.”

“ _McGee, spill_ ,” she ordered.

He sighed. “Delilah took the kids to her parents’ for the week and miraculously there haven’t been any murders, so I thought I’d get some writing done.”

“ _That sounds great. What have you got so far?_ ”

McGee held up the typewritten sheet.

“It was a dark and stormy night,” Abby read. “ _Wow. That is…_ ”

“Bad,” he finished. “I don’t have any ideas.”

“ _Then let’s talk about something else._ ”

McGee smiled. “Thanks, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
